Clothes dryers may have means to detect and end a drying cycle when the load a desired moisture content or dryness. Such detection may be conducted with the use of various sensors, such as humidity sensors and temperature sensors. By making a quick detection, energy consumption in the clothes dryer can be reduced. Additionally, a quick detection of an end of cycle condition may allow the dryer to be available to run a useful cycle of operation rather than operating on a dry load. On the other hand, a false detection of an end of cycle may result in incomplete drying of clothes.